


Cheater

by Mother_Satan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Brutality, Cheating, Fighting, Kidnapping, Lin gets kidnapped, Mild Gore, Murder, Other, The Lorax is a yandere, Tony gives Lin a black eye, Violence, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Satan/pseuds/Mother_Satan
Summary: One day, Tony Lopez finds out that Lin is cheating on him. And with with the Lorax! Things get pretty heated until the Lorax comes and makes everything worse!
Relationships: The Lorax/Lin Manuel Miranda, Tony Lopez/Lin Manuel Miranda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.

After a long day of work, Lin just wanted to come home to his loving boyfriend, Tony Lopez. Instead, when he got home he was introduced to a loud fury of screaming and objects being thrown against the wall. "What the fuck, Lin?!" Tony bellowed. He began storming towards the door. "Whoa, Tony, what's this all about?" He tried to reason. Although, it didn't help much. "Oh you know, its just the fact that A FURRY ORANGE FUCK CAME HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Tony beamed again. There was a fiery look in his eyes. Tony was pissed beyond all reason. But Lin's eyes immediately lit up. He knew Tony was talking about the Lorax, his side hoe. He knew cheating was wrong but he just couldn't resist the natural charm of the Lorax. Lin could only give a broken stutter. "I uhh I-I don't know anyone like that, T-Tony..." But the angry man wasn't convinced. "Really?! Well that is **so funny** because he said that YOU were HIS BOYFRIEND!" Tony spat out at the man. "Tony, please just calm down.." Lin looked at his feet nervously. "Can't we talk this out..?" Lin's sad attempt only boosted Tony's rage. He was done yelling now, and instead took a swing at Lin-Manuel's head. Lin was just able to dodge when Tony swung again. This time it hit Lin directly in the face. Boy, that was going to leave a black eye. Desperately, Lin tried running into the kitchen but Tony tripped him up. Just before Lin was about to black out, he saw a distorted Tony falling to the ground with an orange blob behind him. Then, the world went dark. 

The next thing Lin knew, he was in a a dark room with his hands bound behind his back. They were tightly fastened with chains. "H-Hello..?" He called out. From above, a small lightbulb flickered. "So.. You're finally awake Lin.." A low vice chuckled. It sounded familiar to the bound man but he couldn't see the owner of the voice. He rapidly blinked a few times as an attempt to adjust to the light. Lin looked around the room. On one side of him, laid an unconscious Tony Lopez. And in front of him, the Lorax stood wielding a large array of sharp objects. "What... What is this..?" Lin whimpered. His head was still foggy from when he passed out. "Oh poor Lin. Well you see, I thought we could get rid of this little pest. You love me more anyways, don't you?" Lin's head was racing with thoughts. What did he mean get rid of this little pest.. Who was he talking about.. Lin wondered. "What do you mean.. ? What's going on here?" Lin's voice became panicked and shaky. The Lorax didn't answer, though. He instead took a large butcher knife that he was holding and sunk it deep into Tony's leg. This caused the man to awaken with a scream. "What the hell, Lorax!?" Lin struggled against his chains, desperately trying to get free. Tony's blood-curdling scream filled the small, grimy room. The Lorax stayed silent once again. He held a smug grin as he took a smaller knife and and ran it along Tony's other leg. Tony screamed in pain as a large gash was created on his leg. His eyes overflowed with tears and he might pass out at any moment from blood loss. Lin stopped trying to yell at this point. He just silently suffered next to Tony. Watching this whole ordeal go down. The Lorax took more knives and stabbed them into the already bleeding mans shoulders. He screamed and screamed. His pain wouldn't stop until he finally passed out. Then, the Lorax delivered his finishing blow into Tony's heart. His body slumped and went pale. Then, the Lorax turned to Lin.  
"Oh my sweet, I am so sorry you had to witness that. But this pesky little rat was getting in the way of our relationship.." The Lorax took his fluffy little hand and caressed Lin's cheek. "Now I have you all to myself." He gave a sickly sweet smile. That day, missing posters went up everywhere for Lin and Tony, but neither man was ever found.


End file.
